Rough Trade
by markab
Summary: Aaron goes cruising for sex and encounters a certain someone he knows.
1. Chapter 1

_**DON'T OWN EMMERDALE AT ALL...OR IT'S PEEPS...OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT...**_

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

Aaron Livesy came down the back stairs of the Woolpack and popped his head into the back room, "I'm off out...don't wait up"

Chas came running after him with a big smile, "Ohhhhh you smell nice, you off out on a date are you?"

Aaron pulled a face at her, "no"

Chas was relentless when it came down to hounding her son and his love life, "Who is he? You never said you were seeing anyone"

Aaron shoved her off and made for the door, "leave off you stupid mare and get back to what you were doing...I'll see you later"

Aaron made for his motor and jumped in, he reversed out of the garage forecourt and sped off down main street.

He travelled a mile down the road and pulled over. He reached for the bag on the back seat and pulled out a few things.

He unbelted his jeans, pulled them off and shoved them onto the back seat, he then pulled his black sweatshirt off and tossed that to the back as well. Looking all around him, he slipped down his boxer shorts and shoved them under the seat, he then pulled on a pair of black football shorts and a white vest.

He looked to the rearview mirror and made sure his hair was in place before starting the engine and pulled away from the lay by. It was now getting dark.

XXX

The cruising ground was not that busy. He parked up and killed the lights. He then reached for his fags on the dashboard and lit up.

He lowered the window and stuck his elbow out as he exhaled the smoke. He finished the ciggy and then climbed out of the car and entered the moonlit forest

His blue eyes looked into one direction and then the other, the shadows of the wood playing tricks on him. Was there somebody watching him, was there movement in the glade a protential fuck or an animal.

Someone then passed him. Aaron could see this old letch looking straight at him with a creepy purvie smile.

"Do one", he hissed with a hint of a treat in his tone. The letch shuffled along his way.

He then detected somebody else up ahead, he could hear the rustle of leaves and a snap of a twig getting louder on the approach, there was a shadow in between two trees and then it came forward and an elbow knocked his arm as the trade moved by. Aaron stopped in his tracks breathing hard and turned his head to look behind him.

The other had stopped and looked back at him. Aaron couldn't see much even in the streams of moonlight beams, but he could see that the other was dressed in jeans and wore dark hoodie that was down.

He stood there waiting. Aaron swallowed down hard and sniffed. The other sniffed back.

Aaron then very slowly came foward and was only a yard or so away from the other bloke.

Aaron's heart was doing the clappers because this bloke wore what looked like a balaclava over his head, the bloke came forward and grabbed Aaron's shoulders and pushed him down onto his bare knees, the ground was hard and uncomfortable.

The bloke unzipped his jeans and forced his hard cock out, he then grabbed Aaron's head and made him suck.

Aaron calmed down and sucked the cock, it tasted good, this bloke was well clean. Aaron went to loosen the belt on the jeans but the other stopped him with a force of the hand. Aaron sucked harder, then he took the hard member in his hand and started to jerk it off, he dared to look up, the other was looking down to him. A faceless monster hidden behind the balaclava.

Aaron's head was forced to the cock again and with the force of the others hand pushing him further onto the stiffness, Aaron was gagging on it. But it was hot and it was exciting.

Suddenly the other pulled back and Aaron felt the slap of hot cum on his face.

Aaron wiped his face with his hand and went to stand up as the other zipped up his jeans, there was eye contact in the moonlight now.

Aaron frowned, those eyes. He swore he knew those eyes.

The other reacted too and with a hard shove, Aaron went flying backward into the bracken.

The other hared off into the trees and disappeared into the brush.

Aaron picked himself up. His arms were pretty cut on the thorns. That'll teach me wearing a vest he thought.

He thought again to those eyes. He knew him. And know doubt, by the others reaction to seeing his face, the other bloke recognised him too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

_**DON'T OWN EMMERDALE AT ALL...OR IT'S PEEPS...OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT...**_

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

Aaron ate his breakfast and looked up as Chas came into the room with a big fat smile on her face.

"What's with the smile?"

Chas made herself a coffee and turned her head to look at him, "Just happy that everything has gone back to normal - you know with all that Robert business put behind you - there are FAR FAR better blokes out there than him"

Aaron pulled a face at her, "Yeah yeah whatever"

"I MEAN IT Aaron...I'm just glad that everythings worked out"

Aaron stood, slipped his breakfast bowl into the sink and glanced at her on his exit, "I'm off to work..."

XXX

Aaron scanned the village in the morning sunshine. It was the usual boring mundane drab goings on like everyday...but today was different...today there was someone in this village he knew had a secret and he knew exactly who it was.

But he was keeping his mouth well and truely buttoned for now.

Debbie was then trying to get his attention from the garage, "Oi! You're late"

Aaron shook his head as he crossed the road and approached her, "Yeah so? Ross was late yesterday..."

Debbie shrugged, "I know...but...it's different with him"

Aaron climbed into his overalls and turned, "Why's that? Just because he's your boyfriend"

Debbie sighed and pointed to the car in front of them, "That's still waiting for a service"

Aaron picked up a monkey wrench and leaned into the car to click open the bonnet, "Yeah...the one Ross was meant to do last night"

Debbie shrugged, "He had to go out"

Aaron rounded to the front of the car and lifted the hood and hooked it up, "I wonder where"

"Excuse me"

He shook his head, "nothing...I'll get on with this shall I"

XXX

Later on in the cafe, Aaron grabbed himself a coffee and a bacon roll. He paid Brenda and turned to see Ross enter. At the split moment their eyes met, Ross bolted round and was out the door again.

Aaron came out of the cafe and called out after him, "got something to hide have you"

Ross stopped in his tracks and turned around, "don't know what you talking about mate"

Aaron had that smirk as he approached him, "They say the hard ones are always the ones that try harder hide it..."

Ross pulled face and laughed, "I really don't know what you are talking about mate...has Brenda slipped something in your coffee or something?"

Aaron shrugged, "It don't really bother me mate...but I'd be sure as to be MORE careful the next time you visit"

"Why's that"

"because you hell as don't know who you'll bump into, ah?"

Ross shook is head, "errrrr nope...still don't know what you're talking about...now best get to work...that GIRLFRIEND of mine is a right slave driver when she wants to be...but then again...I'll make it up to her tonight when I'm going down on her...oops...too much information! But do you get the picture, lad..."

And he was off up Main Street.

Aaron shook his head. If Ross wanted to play the game...then bring it on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

_**DON'T OWN EMMERDALE AT ALL...OR IT'S PEEPS...OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT...**_

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

Aaron Livesy came out of the nightclub with a few of his mates.

"so Aaron, that bloke was well checking you out!" said Ryan dressed in skinny jeans and a baggy Tshirt

Aaron pulled a face at him, "What? That camp thing with the Harry Potter goggles? I don't think so!"

"Well, Shae got lucky - he went off with that pumped guy, he says he works out everyday to look like that" said a taller lad called Jake.

Aaron blew out a laugh, "Errr - and he looked about 40 mate"

"I wouldn't of said no"

Aaron turned to them as he reached the corner, "right lads that's me...I'll catch up with yous next weekend"

Jake held up the rolled up magazine in his grasp, "does anyone want a look at this before I bin it"

Aaron turned around and snatched it off him, he smirked at the naked men on the centrefold, "Yeah...I might wanta read..."

"You can have it, especially when all the pages get stuck together!" Ryan laughed.

Aaron shot him a friendly glare, "Oi you behave...I have better plans for this than having a wank mate...THIS is bait mate"

Ryan frowned puzzled, "Bait? For what?"

Aaron rolled up the mag and stuck it up his sweatshirt, "never you mind, laters..." and he was off heading towards the Taxi rank.

Ryan looked at Jake, "I reckon he's got someone tucked away"

Jake laughed as they went off into the opposite direction as it began to drizzle, "Yeah right, I'll believe THAT when I see it"

XXX

Aaron got back to the Woolpack at about midnight. He paid the cab and hurried round the rear to enter through the back door.

Chas was still clearing up the bar, she came through with a damp cloth in her hand, "So what time do you call this then sunshine? You've got work tomorrow"

Aaron pushed past her, "Leave off will yah...what am I? 12 or something"

"Just saying...you know how Debs has been on your back just lately"

Aaron stopped at the foot of the back-stairs and glanced back at her, "yes I KNOW...see you in the morning"

Just as he was about to climb the steps the mucky mag slipped out from underneath his sweatshirt and it fell to the floor. Before Aaron could reach for it, Chas was already stooping down and picking it up.

At a glance she looked to Aaron, "well...what can I say...he's fit on the front cover int he"

Aaron snatched it back quickly from her red faced., "just don't...", he said and was then back up the stairs leaving Chas smirking after him.

XXX

The next morning, Aaron was early to work and was already tinkering on a motor when Debbie and Ross arrived.

"Well...this is a turn up of the books...YOU in before me"

Ross laughed out loud as he snaked his arms around her from where he stood behind her, "I think it might be US who are late babes...you just couldn't get enough of me this morning"

Aaron laughed as he looked straight at him, "is that so"

Debbie rolled her eyes and clicked her fingers, "I am still here you know, now chop chop I want all these motors serviced and out of here today"

Ross tilted his head giving her the cute puppydog look, "what? You leaving me babes..."

Debbie grabbed her bag, "afraid so...I'm popping into town, Sarah's got an appointment so I'll see yous two later..."

Aaron watched her go and then turned and watched as Ross pulled on his overalls. Ross looked up, "Do you mind"

Aaron shrugged and looked away with a smirk.

After 30 minutes, Aaron looked at the time and called over to Ross at the other motor, "Just gonna go grab a coffee and a bacon roll, want anything?"

Ross shook his head.

Aaron went inside and after looking back to check Ross wasn't looking, he reached deep into his overalls and placed the mucky mag onto the side next to the kettle, then, sticking his hands into his overalls pockets went off to the cafe.

Ross watched him go and wished he had said yes now to a coffee. Instant would have to do now. He wiped his hands and went inside to stick the kettle on, then saw the mag on the side nearby. He swallowed down hard and looked at it, then all shiftyly, he reached over and flicked through it, stopping at the centre fold, he turned it around and had a good look, he raised his eyebrowes. Aaron coughed as he entered.

Ross threw the mag across to him, "Do you mind not leaving your shit in here! I just wanna make a coffee mate and end up seeing THAT!"

Aaron shrugged, "Soz mate...I thought you might get to see that all the time"

Ross came over to him looking peeved off, "What are you trying to say you perve"

"Finn...I'm sure he leaves stuff like that hanging around all the time..."

Ross stopped in his tracks and nodded, "well...yeah...I suppose...look, just get it outta my face, yeah"

Aaron watched him go with a big fat smirk.

He was actually staring to enjoy himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

_**DON'T OWN EMMERDALE AT ALL...OR IT'S PEEPS...OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT...**_

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

At the garage Aaron finished for the day and was looking forward to a great night out with some of his mates.

He washed the motor oil from his hands and wiped them dry before slinging off his overalls and was locking up.

Ross had lefted an hour previous because he wanted to pick up Debbie from town and play the dutiful caring boyfriend.

Who was he kidding.

Aaron whisked across the road and grabbed a quick shower. He dried himself down with the towel and sat on his bed and laid back. He rolled his head to look at the picture on the side of him and Jackson Walsh.

"I wish you was here to guide me mate. Sometimes I'm completely lost"

He then sat up and went to look into the mirror. He checked that his designer stubble was looking good or whether it might need a bit of a trim.

His phone went off and he looked down to see that his mate Simon was calling. He decided to call him back when he was finished getting ready.

He turned just as the headlights reflected from the window and he always knew that when that happened it was always a car pulling into the garage.

He looked out and saw that it was Ross and Debbie, Sarah was with with them.

He stood back and watched the three of them cross the road heading towards Debbie place.

Once they they were out of sight, Aaron finished up getting ready and was soon down stairs. Chas looked up with a half mug of coffee in her grasp, "Someone smells good"

Aaron sat down and did up his trainers, "shut it"

Chas came and sat opposite him, "only saying...ohhhhhhh...I wish you would meet someone nice for yah...take your mind of that..."

"Scumbag Robert...Mum I'm totally over that lying cheating murdering creep"

Chas smiled at him, "good boy...I mean...I KNOW you had feelings for him and everything, but he wasn't exactly a Jackson was he...he was just a..."

Aaron stood, "I KNOW"

Diane then came through from the bar, "Blimey pet, I can get a whiff of that aftershave from right behind the bar"

Aaron pulled a face, "So? Would you rather me go around stinking the place out with engine oil or sommit"

Diane laughed, "I joking with you pet"

Chas shook her head, "He KNOWS that don't you, son?"

Aaron shook his head and moved to the door, "Don't wait up"

Diane watched the door close behind and turned to Chas, "Is HE okay? I hope that he's over all that Robert business"

"He's struggling with it Diane...I just hope he doesn't go back to self harming again...I don't know what I'd do if he does"

"I'm sure he'll get over it...he's been over worse things"

"I know..."

XXXX

Aaron walked across the road with his hands in his pockets. He headed to the bus stop but was tempted to go jump in his car, especially when he saw Ross come out of Debbie's place with a back call of "See you later"

Aaron ducked back into the shadows and watched as Ross stuck his hood up and jumped into his car, he was soon reversing it out of the forecourt drive and heading off, Aaron acted fast and hurried to his motor and jumped in. On starting it, he was in hot pursuit.

Aaron held back so as Ross couldn't tell or know that he was being followed, Ross was heading down a country lane, and Aaron guessed to where he was heading for.

He hung back further and pulled over for a tad. Ross's tail lights were soon out of sight.

Aaron bit his lip, then looking into the rearview mirror to make sure there was no on coming traffic, Aaron pulled away and resumed onto his destination.

He soon pulled onto the Hotten road and turned off onto the road that led further north. He didn't pass too much traffic as he pulled into a park area where there was a host of parked cars, vans and trucks.

Aaron pulled up and killed the engine, he got out and looked around him, this was a right doggers haven.

Hands in his jeans pockets, he walked up the row of cars and heard a deep moaning of some woman being shagged across her husbands motor by a total stranger, a host of others of all ages were having a good old watch.

Aaron shook his head and went further on until he saw what he was looking for, Ross's car. It was parked up and vacant.

Aaron swallowed and headed into the wood beyond the car. He then heard a commotion. It was Ross's voice.

Somewhat surprised to find him so quickly, Aaron ducked behind a tree to see Ross chasing after some lad.

"You fucking dirty cock tease! Suck it!"

The boy who looked like he was around 18 or 19 years in age turned back, "You're too rough...get away from me"

Ross leaned forward and grabbed the boy, he then shoved him up to his car and held his head down to the bonnet as he unzipped himself, "I'll give you too rough you little cocksucker, you!"

"Get off me", the boy hissed, "You are hurting me"

Ross leaned into the boys ear, "Then you shouldn't play around in places where you are out of your depth then"

Aaron bit his lip. Poor lad.

But then a group of lads were heading their way, Ross looked up, threw the boy to the ground and jumped into his car and reversed out of there.

The boy got up and brushed himself down, Aaron came out from the bushes and approached him, "hey...are you okay, pal?"

The youngster nodded, "yeah...he's a right psycho him!"

"seen him before have yah?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah...he calls himself Pete...I reckon that's not his real name"

Aaron smirked but nodded, "so he comes here alot does he"

"Yeah...he likes it rough...he's one of those who likes to smack about abit...he's well fit, but there's something about him I don't like"

"Well doos yourself a favour and stay well clear..."

The lad watched Aaron about to walk off, "Do you know him?"

Aaron shrugged, "I didn't SAY that, did I. Just stay well clear..."

And then Aaron was off.

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

_**DON'T OWN EMMERDALE AT ALL...OR IT'S PEEPS...OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT...**_

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

Aaron put the blade to his forearm and smiled. He wanted to cut himself, he loved to cut himself. He just couldn't help himself and clearly he had issues. But who cared, it wasn't hurting anyone and he got a buzz out of it.

He lightly broke into the skin and the blood trickled into the shower turning the water to red.

He loved that. It made him smile.

He sniffed back the water that showered over his head and then put the blade to his stomach.

"AARON! Hurry up in there...", cried Chas.

His smile faded to a grimace, stupid mare, now the moment was well and truely huffed and stepped out of the shower cubicle to grab the towel and began to dry himself.

XXX

It was dark when he was coming out of the Woolpack and he got the bus into Hotten. There was a gay club he frequented called Zone Pink.

There was a nice dark room in there where he could get off with anyone he chose.

It was here he met Billy. He was younger than him at about 20 years of age. Aaron took him for a burger and everything went alright. But when Billy took him back his Bedsit, Aaron stripped off and jumped onto the bed holding his blade.

"Cut me"

Billy looked abit 'rabbit in the headlights' over that, but Aaron was insistant, "cut me"

Billy took the blade but didn't know why. He looked at it and then at Aaron.

Aaron lay there in his tight kelvin Kleins and rolled his eyes at him, "Come on...cut me...you want me to fuck you don't you?"

Billy sat on the bed and shrugged, "yeah...of course...but...where, I mean..."

Aaron grabbed the boys hand that held the blade and held it against his torso, "here...just light mind and not to deep"

Billy could see other scars around the torso, so he obvious did this weirdo thing all the time. He shook his head and lightly slide the blade across the skin. So light it didn't even break the skin.

Aaron had his eyes closed, but opened then when he realised that the blade hadn't done anything.

"CUT ME! What are you somekind of moron"

"I could ask the same about you"

Aaron huffed, but inturn kept his cool, he placed his hand over Billys and guided the blade across the skin. Red blood oozed.

Billy swallowed and looked at it, then up at Aaron, "I hope you don't want me to go and lick it or something"

Aaron scowled at him, "I'm NOT HIV you know!"

Billy stood, "Look mate...this is all when in well and everything but I think you better go"

Aaron shook his head and jumped off the bed, he then grabbed the boy and stuck his tongue down his throat. Aaron's beard growth was so rough and raw it hurt the poor kids skin.

Billy was only a slight bloke, young, still had Uni. A student. Not exactly used to all this...

Aaron slung him onto the bed and climbed on top of him, his face inches from Billy's, "You just want me to fuck you don't yah...fuck that little tight arsehole yours"

Billy nodded getting aroused by Aaron's gruff voice.

"Well I'm not"

"But I want you too"

Aaron looking into the boys eyes and shook his head, "Nahh...I'm not into yah..."

Billy turned, "But I like you"

Aaron shrugged as he pulled his jeans on, "I'm not into yah..."

"But I want you too!"

He went and grabbed for Aaron but the mechanic lashed out sending Billy flying to the floor via smashing his head on the bedpost. The boy was out cold when Aaron checked on him.

Grabbing his shirt, Aaron left the bedsit leaving Billy on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
